far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Psiball
Basic Rules Games consist of a best of 3 rounds, with each round lasting until one team is eliminated via ring out. Two teams enter the arena, the game starts by shooting the Psi-ball directly into the air and the game begins. The goal is to throw the Psi-ball at the players of the opposing team, without it getting caught or dodged, to make them fall out of the ring and land in the water. The players are allowed to use a single discipline each, allowing for plentifull creative strategies. The Play Area Arena consists of circular platform raised 10ft(3m) above a pool of water, the arena begins as a 10m (32ft) which shrinks to 8m after 5 minutes, and to 5m after 8 minutes. After 15 minutes if both teams still have players in the arena, the match goes to a score tally. The arena is surrounded by a kinetic force field that conforms to the current dimensions of the arena. The field prevents the ball from exiting the play area, and allows for banking and ricocheting shots. The force field does not prevent human bodies from exiting the arena, allowing players to drop out when struck. Fans are seated just above pool level and ten meters away from the Field. The Ball The Psi-ball is a psychically charged rubber ball which produces a disorienting field. The players wear gloves that let them hold and throw the ball. Team Structure Game is played by teams of 5 psychics from any discipline, in groups of 3 (2 reserves), each player may only use one psychic discipline at a time. Winning Winning a Game is done by Full Team Elimination or by the points System if there are still players from both teams standing at the end of play time. Points Catch: 3 points - You catch a ball thrown by the opposing team. Dodge: 2 points - You dodge a ball thrown by the opposing team. Deflection: 1 point - You deflect a ball thrown by the opposing team. Hit: 1 point - You hit an opponent with a ball. Elimination: 5 points - An opponent falls out of the ring and lands in the water. Ring out: 2 points - An opponent falls out of the ring, but manages to save. MVP: 5 Point - You are judged to have been the most important player at the end of the game. Fouls Players may not directly use their powers or body to hinder players on their opposing team without the use of the Psi ball. Use of more than one psychic discipline at a time and register what discipline they will be using a set time before their match. Telepathy and metapsionics may be used on the opposing team. No killing other Players. Sudden Death This rule Hardly comes into to play but if a Game is a draw after the points have been counted the game is played till one person is knocked out. Note that the ring, number of balls and players are not reset Arena Locations The two main arenas where psiball is played Professional are the Imperial Prime at the Imperial Grand Psiball Arena and the The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness Psiball Training Facility on Hroa. There are Smaller Arenas but those are mainly used by local teams, Training and Duels. Teams List League Awards Gonzalez Award - the League's MVP for the Year Named after Mighty Xhourhang Gonzalez Legendary Players Mighty Xhourhang Gonzalez Legendary non psychic players DO happen, they’re once in a generation type players, going back to Mighty Xhourhang Gonzalez, who won the Imperial cup through a points decision by earning MVP and most successful dodges. Just before the last year of Mighty Xhaorhang’s career, he was tragically injured during a racing accident, and had his right arm severed at the shoulder. After a massive public demand the generations long debate of allowing cybernetics within Psi-ball was dropped, with regulations on maximum capabilities of replacement limbs. Mighty Xhaourhang went on to play one final season with his replacement limb. After coming second in the Imperial cup, quoted saying “It's Its just not the same”, before retiring after 12 years of play. Espuroesu Serpens Pedersen Børge A high oracle who participated in the 26th Imperial cup and set a record for the fastest match lasting the next two centuries. Tector Brodén Almost more famous for the sordid headlines he generates than his skill at the game, the captain of the Shān Spikers remains an undisputed metapsionic powerhouse. His MVP record has him on track to become one of the all-time greats, so long as his out of the ring exploits don't land him an early expulsion from the league. Aquila Riggins Jim Notorious bad boy of Psiball. He was a handsome and talented individual who was known for his natural talent in ball handling. Was the leader in knockouts and was never known to have lost a match if he was the last one in the ring. Made the Diomikato Cowboys the Diomikato Deities into the legendary franchise they are today. pending Became infamous due to a psychic breakdown. Faulty medication lead to the breakdown, and in turn caused a chain reaction of psychic breakdown, killing many spectators. The regulation of MES treatment of Psiball players increased substantially due to this. Crux Quick Slip Don Known for his weird style of play where he would use small burst of telekinetic power. Was very weak in endurance but had high potency and control in his time. Seth Harvey The captain of the A.C.R.E. Overseers, now the Demnoph Harvesters, he had a strong talent for telepathy. By being able to quickly pick up on the plans of the others teams and direct his own players accordingly. To the point that there were questions of foul play on several occasions. Multiple teams, and some fans, claimed that he was using precognition while declaring telepathy. Though always disproven, these claims plagued him his entire career. History of Psiball Psiball is around 200 years old but the first League game was 149 years ago. The current commissioner of the Psiball League is Takumi Chief Espuroesu Serpens Chiba Azumi. The Game of Synthetic Infamy Prior to the synth war, the last Cygnus Emperor called for a special Exhibition match at the Capital Arena between the Undisputed top Psiball players of the time, and their special team of Synth Psiball drones. The match was billed as a standard exhibition before the Emperor barred the Biological team from exiting the stadium. What followed was a 30 round grueling endurance match lasting over six hours, only ending after 3 Synth players were destroyed and two of the biological team were evacuated from the stadium after extreme system strain and bodily injuries rendered them unable to play. It is currently speculated by some fans of the sport, that the real reason house Serpens assassinated the Emperor, was an act of reprisal for this match Commoner's Variant The glory of a true game of Psiball is something that we all understand, from the Messianic Emprox themself, to even the most downtrodden beggar watching a public view screen. Yet, in my travels I have seen a great many variants of this, the king of sports, that even the common man, woman, and everything between can grasp at the thrill of Psiball, and hope to rise as high as the Might Xhaorang himself. Of course, even many free men can not afford the great expenses of a fully furnished psiball ring! As such, I have witnessed countless variations on equipment, rings, and rules set up by so called ‘Psiball clubs’ put together by our people. While the spectacle of these Psiball clubs pale in comparison to the highest league of the sport: I implore you my friends to with me on this journey into the wonderful world of Commoners Psiball! Psiballs are advanced technological devices in and of themselves, that no commoner would reasonably be able to own, so most peasants must make compromises on their equipment. Many companies sell officially licensed psiballs with team logos (typically constructed of cheaply made molded solid rubber) that some better off peasants can afford. In other cases however, players have to improvise their ‘psiballs’, the most common replacements being, a hardened leather ball, an inflatable rubber ball filled with water, or a hard round object wrapped in padding and cloth, such as a coconut. The pools, raised mechanized platforms, and force fields, serfs must make due with alternative designs. Well furnished arenas afford large padded disks that match official psiball ring dimensions which can be removed as the round progresses, with hung nets to catch stray balls. More commonly, people can only afford to create individual static rings, who’s dimensions can vary from 10-5 meters across according to local rules, and can vary in quality from a personally crafted wooden platform raised a half a meter up from a padded floor, to a large circle drawn in soft dirt. Finally the rules themselves are often modified. Depending on the size of the arena and local ‘house rulings’ any number of extra balls or players may be present in the ring at the start of the match. Additionally, it is almost universally accepted that the no contact rule be lifted to some degree, with most clubs ruling that pushing, shoving, or tackling be permitted as long as the psiball is the primary surface of contact, though some clubs have been known to turn the noble game of psiball into a mere wrestling matches with hard balls added in. -Taken from ‘The Wonderful World of Commoner Psiball’ By Seer Serpens Mordax, published 3,171 Other Kiss cam operators have an important job of choosing appropriate couples to focus on, as the kiss cam is recognised as an official courting ritual amongst nobles. Botched pairings on the kiss cam are taken as a slight. Category:Sport Category:Entertainment